They're Just Little Boys
by Wasteland Survival Guide
Summary: “Then why ca-can you let us go? Us killers?” Jack asked, close to sobbing now. Ralph looked him right in the eye, “Because Jack… we’re all killers now.” What I believe happenes after the boys get rescued on the ship.


**Some stories on here about after the rescue I enjoyed, but most disappointed me. They aren't what I would expect to happen. So, here this comes. And I barely ever post anything on Fanfic anymore, so this, of course, is a one-shot.**

**We had only finished Lord of the Flies about a week ago, and frankly, I loved it. I understand it. So, here this is made.**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Flies is written by William Golding. I do not claim ownership of it, and if I did, I wouldn't change a goddang thing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The officers had led all the boys onto the ship, into a room. Ralph could finally make out who was who. Jack was sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest. Roger sat across from him, picking at the dirt and blood under his fingernails mindlessly. Sam'nEric sat next to each other, holding each other's hands protectively. Percival was sobbing with the other littuns, next to Bill and Henry. He could recognize everyone now.

He took a set away from everyone, wrapping the blanket around his small body. They had all been given blankets, since they could not wear clothes. The most they wore were a small cloth, or shorts. But most wore nothing at all. Ralph glanced over at Jack. The blanket was pulled around his shoulders and over his head like a cloak hat. His chore hat lay on his lap, Piggy's specs laying on top of it.

The door opened and a Navel officer stepped in, scanning over all the boys. A white hat was placed on his head, his hair was a dark brown. He wasn't the man that rescued them. Ralph just blinked at him.

"So…" The man started, "What happened?"

All the boys seemed to cringe. The littuns sobbed harder. Ralph looked at them all, over to Roger and Jack. Roger was staring down at his lap, his shoulders trembling. Jack's lower lip was quivering as he fought back tears.

They were no longer savages. They were just little boys again. What would happen if Ralph told them what really happened? To Simon and Piggy? Suddenly it dawned on Ralph and his stomach turned in disgust with himself. He never even bothered to learn Piggy's real name.

The Navel officer sighed, taking the clipboard that was hanging on the wall. "Can I get some names?" When no one answered, he turned to the group of littuns. "What are your names?"

Percival looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy. He opened his mouth to speak, then burst back into tears. Just like he had before. Henry looked up too and whimpered, grabbing his hair and stomping his feet on the floor, racking his brain to remember.

Ralph stood up, "The littun's don't remember their names." I told him flatly. He turned to me, observing me.

"I assume you're the leader here?"

Jack looked over then, staring at Ralph. Unlike before, he didn't step forward. His eyes were tried and bloodshot. Most of the paint had been washed off.

The Navel officer snapped his fingers in front of Ralph's face, making him jump back to focus. "Well? Are you the leader?"

Ralph looked up at him, his eyes wide, full of fear for a moment. But then they narrowed and dulled. He nodded. "Yes."

"What's your name?" He asked, holding a pen to the clipboard.

Ralph looked down at it and paused, chewing on the inside of the cheek, trying to remember. "R… Ralph…" Ralph blinked again and nodded. "Yes. Ralph."

The officer frowned at him, "Ralph what?" He asked.

Ralph opened his mouth, then stopped. He shook his head, "I… I don't remember." He murmured shamefully, tears swarming in his eyes. He took a deep breath, composing himself. Even though they were gone from that dreadful island, he was still chief. He had to stay strong. He pointed to Henry, "That's Henry. There's Bill, and Johnny, and…. And Phil." He stopped there. "I don't remember the rest…" He sighed sadly.

The Navel officer nodded, scribbling on the paper. He looked at Sam'nEric. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Sam--"

"And I'm Eric--"

"Can we see--"

"Please can we see--"

"Mommy and--"

"Daddy?"

The officer blinked at them, but to the rest of us we were used to this. It took him a few minutes to register what they had said and wrote their names down, "You will all get to see your parents after we get to shore."

Sam'nEric nodded and curled up together, pulling their blanket up to their chins. It looked as if they trying to disappear together.

The office got the names of Maurice, Robert, and the rest of the 'biguns' who actually remember their names. The large man then moved over to Jack and Roger. "And you two?"

Roger looked at him, studying him. After a moment he answered him. "Rog… Roger." He nodded, confirming it for himself. Then he bowed his head back down, going back to picking at his nails.

"And you?" The officer was looking at Jack now.

Jack was silent for a few moments, just staring into space. Ralph wondered if he was even sane anymore. He was surprised to hear a faint mumble from the boy.

"Jack Merridrew."

The Navel officer smiled and stood up, "At least one of you remember your last names. It'll be easier to contact your parents." But Jack seemed to have tuned out.

The officer left the room, leaving Ralph to go back to his thoughts. He sat back down, pulling his blanket up and around him. His hair tickled the back of his neck. He needed a haircut for sure. And a good bath. He missed his bed. Ralph shook his head. It would all come soon enough. He glanced out the porthole to his right, the only thing between him and Sam'nEric. He couldn't see the island anymore. All he could see was the smoke, rising up high into the sky. He sighed, it was all over now. No more having to eat fruit, fear for his life. They were finally rescued. But going back to their old lives would be right down impossible. The littuns have a chance of letting this go, but for Ralph, Jack, Sam'nEric, and Roger, they'll always be haunted by the events that occurred on the island. The witnessed first hand the evil in people. How, without rules and a society to keep people from doing bad, minds would be lost into insanity. People would be killed, imaginations spiking up, sending people into a fright at times when they should try and be calm.

Ralph closed his eyes and snorted, leaning back against the metal walls of the ship. Isn't that the truth? Three were dead, although most will only say only one. Piggy. Simon… Simon was the beast they believe. Simon himself was lost somewhere. But Ralph knew Jack, Roger, and Sam'nEric knew the truth. Glancing back over at them told him he was correct. No more were Jack and Roger savages. He could see pain and regret in their eyes. They finally recognized what had happened on the island. It wasn't a dream.

The door opened again and everyone seemed to flinch in surprise, a few eyes glancing up. Ralph stood up as the same Navel officer walked in from before.

"You told one of my men two were killed." He said to Ralph.

Ralph blinked. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed all the 'biguns' look away, Roger bringing his knees up to his chest, as if trying to sink into the seat.

Ralph looked up at the man, pausing for a moment. He needed to know what to say. "Three died." He said finally. Roger looked at him in shock.

"Three?" The officer's brows folded together.

Ralph nodded again, "Simon, P-Piggy… and a littlun…" He mumbled, looking down.

The officer wrote down something, "Who's Piggy? What is a littlun?"

"A littun is one of the younger boys." Ralph motioned to the group of littluns. "He had a birthmark on his face."

The officer nodded, writing again. "And who is Piggy? Do you know that boy's name?"

Ralph stared at him, fighting back tears. He didn't even bother to learn Piggy's name. It rang through his head, haunting him. "No one knows that little's name. Piggy… no one knows Piggy's real name…" He looked down at his feet. He finally realized he was in need of a toe nail trimming, and a good clean. They were mattered with blood and mud.

"How did they die?" The officer asked Ralph.

Ralph pondered this a moment. Should he tell? He looked over at Jack and Roger, who were watching him. His eyes turned to Sam'nEric. They too were watching him. Everyone was watching him, even the littluns, waiting for his answer.

Ralph sighed, looking back down. If he told, Roger and Jack could get in trouble. All the savages could be locked away, put in an asylum somewhere. He could get their revenge. Simon and Piggy would be avenged. Ralph shook his head. Piggy would be avenged. Looking back at Roger and Jack, knew what he would say.

"The littlun died in a fire. Simon fell off a cliff and hit his head on a rock, then fell into the ocean. Piggy… a rock fell on him and his head cracked open. The tide carried his body out to sea."

The Navel officer just sighed, scribbling down with his pen and standing up straight. "Alright. I'll leave you now." And, he left.

Ralph sat back down, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

Jack and Roger were staring at him in shock. Everyone was.

"What?" Ralph asked them.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Roger asked after a minute of silence.

"Why didn't you--"

"Why didn't you tell them--"

"Why not, Ralph?!"

"They killed Piggy!"

"They killed Simon!"

Ralph held up a hand to silence Sam'nEric. He scanned the group of boys over. There couldn't be more than twenty. He sighed and rubbed his temples, then leaned back, crossing his arms, staring up at the ceiling.

"We're finally off the island." He said. "The conch is destroyed, there is no more chief and no more tribe. Everything about the island is gone, except the effect it has on us." Ralph looked Jack in the eyes. "Why make it any harder when we go back? Get in trouble for something we all did when we were out of our minds. Let Piggy's Aunt and Simon's parents think it was an accident. It won't be as hard for them. If they knew boys they went to school with killed them, they would be crushed and probably want the killers thrown in jail. The island was jail enough, and now we are going home, we are away from the insanity." Ralph sighed and turned away from Jack. "The island is behind us now."

Jack and Roger looked at each other and then, too, turned away, nodding in agreement. Ralph knew they were crying.

"How… how can you just accept this?" Jack asked in a shaky voice, speaking for the first time since they saw the Navel officer.

Ralph shrugged, closing his eyes. "… I can't, Jack…" He said, tears swelling up in his eyes. They quickly dipped down his cheeks, but he didn't care. "I really… can't."

"Then why ca-can you let us go? Us killers?" Jack asked, close to sobbing now.

Ralph looked him right in the eye, "Because Jack… we're all killers now."

As the ship sailed on, all that could be heard, even on the above deck, was the sobbing of the boys as everything sank in on what they had done. What they did, how their actions took a life. They were all broken.

* * *

**Eh, not how I wanted it to be, but it came out alright! I didn't know how to make Ralph say everything about how they're back in civilization, so I just did my best at rambling, did it how I thought a kid would explain it. I think that part came out good…**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
